Truth or Dare my way XD
by Fallenbey
Summary: This is a story about truth or dares to some of the beyblade characters. All pairs excepted so yaoi and yuri is allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I wanted to try out the truth or dare thing since many people are posting them up so I just wanted to give it a shot. :D You guys can do whatever any pairings are accepted. XD Oh and how most people have it as themselves hosting I'm going to be hosting through my oc Alec so in a way he is my alter ego XD

I don't own beybade or any truth or dares all I own is Alec X3

"Hey guys do you want to be contestants for my new game show?" I asked. I did get a response but not one I wanted to hear. "No." They all said. I pouted and said "Why not I really need you guys. Please after the game show I won't ask again." They all shook their heads except for one Kyoya. Well it won't hurt to ask. "Kyoya please I really want you guys in it. Even if I didn't want to do it anymore I can't back down now."

Everyone had their attention on kyoya and the room was silent. Finally the silence went away because someone decided to speak up "Come on kyoya this is ridiculous let's just leave while we still have the chance." Ryuga said. I glared at him and he glared at me but I decided to turn my attention back to Kyoya. "Please Kyo I really need you guys. You wouldn't leave a friend to deal with a problem alone would you?" I begged. "Uh, I wouldn't let you deal with this alone. So why not give it a try." He said shrugging.

I grinned and was about to thank him but I rudely got interrupted by no one other than Ryuga. "How could you agree to something as stupid as this? Well you all go play that stupid game while I go training." "What is the big deal about playing a game? It's not going to kill anyone Ryuga just get over it and play the game." "There is no point in the stupid game Kyoya. I would think that you would notice that but I guess I was wrong you're not as smart as you look." "What did you say?! I am smart you are the dumb one here. You won't even try to give it a shot. You're just dumb for overreacting in the first place!" "What did you say punk!? You better sh-"

I watched him fall to the floor out cold and I grinned. I giggled and said "I tried to ask nicely but it seems like that is not going to work so I'm just going to have to use force." I looked at all of them before I shot a needle at them knocking them all except for Kyoya. He looked terrified at me and I said "Calm down Kyoya I just knocked them out for a bit so I can take them they aren't dead at least I don't think that they are." I heard him sigh, and said "Alec what do we do now?" I thought about it for awhile before saying "This isn't enough people for my game show so let's go get some more." I snapped my fingers and the people on the floor vanished. Kyoya looked at me again and shook his head and we left the b-pit.

After multiple stops of finding people we finally got everyone I needed and headed to the game show. "So now we have to wait for everyone to wake up." I exclaimed. "Are you sure you didn't kill them because they been out for two hours now?" Kyoya said. I went up to Gingka and checked his pulse and luckily he still had one. "I didn't kill them but I could have put them in shock, oh well." "Alec what did you put in that drug!" "I don't really know I combined a lot of stuff." "So basically you poisoned them? Probably well hopefully they li-"but I was cut off by him again. "Ouch where am I?"

Damn to bad that wore off so quickly. I turned around and saw everyone waking up now and I smiled. Okay here I go and I pulled out a microphone out of nowhere and began "Hello everyone and welcome to Fallenbey's truth or dare show I'm your host Alec Lance. Now let's introduce the contestants we have kyoya,ryuga,gingka,madoka,kenta,benkei,yuki,tsubasa,yuu,hikaru,hyoma,nile,zeo,toby,masamune,king,reji,jack,damian, and me! Yes you may also ask me things as well I may be the host but I'm still a blader so why not? Enough about me here are the rules well basically you may dare or ask anyone anything that means if you want yaoi/yuri fans you may also post your dares and asks to. Another if you send in a dare such as something to do with sex it will be on here but we will not have it shown so let your imagination run free. You may send in as many as you want and I'll try to get them all in if I can. Most importantly none of the contestants can back out on what they are told to do. We have all of their beys here in this bullet proof room. If they refuse then I will do whatever thing I please to do with them or their beys. Let me show you I get a beyblade put it under this laser and set it off in ten seconds and then boooooom! The beyblade is in pieces now let's see you fix that, madoka. Also if I decide to torture the bladers they will go through shock therapy and then you will do it anyways unless you are about to die. To tell you the truth I haven't tested the shock therapy so if you get it lets hope you don't die. That is all, and please ignore all the bladers complaints they mean nothing to us. Now have fun and I hope to get many amazing truth and dares until next time bye."

Well there you have it and I am letting you guys send thing to Alec to if you want, but of course you don't have to bye XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys I've had a lot of difficulties in school and my laptop is taken away so I only get it on the weekends. I've also been wasting my life on tumblr, flipnote hatena, and youtube so I am very distracted lately and I'm making new stories or I'm planning to make more so yeah here is the next chapter for the truth or dare. Thank you all for submitting some truth/dare I appreciate it. ^_^ If your truth or dare isn't in this chapter then it will most likely be in the next one unless I'm not able to put it in here. First lets answer the reviews from people who I can't PM.**

**Mike Shinoda: First thing I love the name XD, and for your dare it is basically a beybattle that turns into chaos because one thing goes wrong right? **

**Wolfy: So the first one will be in this chapter and the second one will be in the next XD.**

**Nameless: I love it your dare will defiantly be in the next chapter XD.**

**I don't own anything but Alec.**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Fallenbey's truth or dare show I'm your host Alec Lance. I hope you are enjoying the show because I know that I am. I have all the blader's beys behind this bullet proof room and today I have decided that if they do back down on anything the reviewers have sent then their beys with be blown up into a million pieces by my laser I showed you all before. I change the torture whenever I feel like it so each time will be different. Anyways let's move on and ask the bladers how they are feeling about today." I said. I walked over to Gingka first and said "This is one our contestant Gingka. Now Gingka, how are you feeling today?"

Gingka smiled and said "I feel great! I can't wait to see these reviews!" "That's the spirit! Now let's meet our next contestant Ryuga! So Ryuga, how do you feel about today?" "Why the heck am I here!" he yelled. I looked at him and glared, and he glared back at me. _Why can't you just be nice for_ _once? _

I sighed and said "Well let's move on shall we now here is Kyoya! So Kyoya, how do you feel about today?" "Well I'm looking forward to all the request that have been sent." He said. "I smiled and said "Great because a lot of them were for you!" I looked at him and laughed walking away. I went through the rest of the contestants and most they were alright with it so that is good. "So since that is over let's move on to start the show." I said.

My assistant Taylor came up to me handing the envelope with all of the reviews. I smiled and thanked him while opening the letter. He walked away and I continued"So the first truth or dare we got is from **BlueButterflyKisses84**. This one is a dare to King and she says I dare you to lap dance on the person of Alec's choice. Hmm of my choice huh who shall it be? Oh I got the perfect person for you to lap dance on King! King you must lap dance on … Masumune!"

"What!" they both shout. "You both heard me and she requested it so do it before I blow your beys into a million pieces! I shouted. "Fine!" they both shouted. I watched King get on top of Masumune and you get the picture. After two minutes I decided to finally talk "Well **BlueButterflyKisses84** didn't say how long you guys are suppose to do this so when I say you stop you stop." "No! Yes!"

I blinked and said "King you want to stop but it seems like Masumune is enjoying this." They both blushed and Masumune said "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I giggled and said "You know exactly what I'm talking about Masumune after all you did tell me your feelings towards King. Oh and King how do you not enjoy this after all you were the one that said if someone sent in a truth or dare with you and Masumune you would love it." They didn't even say anything and I laughed like a maniac. But I had to stop because I realized something King stopped lap dancing! "Hey King why did you stop I said to stop when I tell you to but you went against me! Now you have to do it longer so get back on Masumune and start your dancing!"

"You got to be kidding me!" King said but continued his dance. "Thank you now let's move onto the reviews. Okay **Wolfy **says a five minute make out dare for Kyoya and Ryuga. Well you heard the dare so do it!" "What!" Kyoya shouted. "Why do I have to make out with this freak?" "Because it is requested and you were the one that agreed to help me in the first place so get a move on!" I argued.

He didn't respond and nor did he move. I sighed and I hate to admit it but I had to rely on Ryuga for help and surprisingly he helped. "I don't even like h-"luckily Ryuga shut him up. Literally Ryuga had an advantage Kyoya's mouth was still opened so who wouldn't and Kyoya is just very shocked. He isn't even moving but to me it seems like Ryuga is enjoying this? I never knew Ryuga was gay for Kyoya but now that I think about I know nothing about Ryuga but I can't stand him. Wait a minute is Ryuga taking this too seriously? His hand is going straight to Kyoya's … Um what am I suppose to do about this.

I looked at the time and realized a minute barely pasted. Hm this could be bad oh god is Ryuga putting his hand in Kyoya's pants! "Okay let's move on to the next review! This one is from **queen of beyblade **she says can you make Zeo and Toby kiss? Of course so get a move on you two." "If we must then alright." Toby said. Finally two people that are fine with their dare. They kissed for a minute and almost didn't pull away but Zeo decided to pull away.

Is that a blush on their faces? Hm interesting didn't expect that either but then again I don't know a lot of things. "So now that is over might as well rescue Kyoya." I turned around and literally had to rip Ryuga off up Kyoya. "Sheesh you took that way too seriously. The dare is over so calm down!" I complained. He just hmph and looked away typical Ryuga. "Kyoya are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded and I helped him up. "Good now I have one last dare for you today." "What is it now?" "Well **queen of beyblade** asked for you to kiss Nile now it doesn't have to be a long time you are exhausted so I'll go easy on you." "Fine but it's going to be a quick peck that's it." "Alright that's fine by me." He walked over to Nile looked at him and kissed him. It only lasted for a few seconds before Kyoya pulled away and walked over to Gingka and sat down. I looked back at Nile and noticed that his face was as red as a tomato.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him closer. He looked at me and immediately looked away. Does he have a crush on Kyoya to sheesh how much more people have a crush on the poor guy? I looked at the time and realized that the show needed to end. "That is it for tonight ladies and gentle men I will see you next time goodbye everyone."

**Well there you have it sorry guys if it wasn't exactly what you wanted I tried my best in the little time I had to make this chapter but I promise the next chapter will be better. Another thing I realized that almost of all the truth/dares sent in are all for Kyoya… because practically all of them are for him I couldn't squeeze them all into this chapter they will be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Any other fellow author or anyone else that have been waiting for more of my stories to update I am currently trying to work on it so it should be long before a next update from me so until next time good bye friends ^_^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's been awhile since I've uploaded. I know a lot of you want Temptations uploaded but that will have to wait. I'm going through a lot recently and simply I can't afford to type that much. If you have any ideas for Temptations please tell me through PM. Anyways about this one. This once again does not have the entire requests yet the new request will be done hopefully soon. Sooo I forgot to mention about Taylor I own him along with Alec I just forgot to mention that ^_^". Another thing I realized that some of you want a love triangle between Ryuga, Kyo, and Nile … This was not my intention guys I'm just going by requests unless a lot of you really want that then I guess I'm fine with it. Next chapter though there is going to be a surprise waiting for you all I hope you like it ^_^. Now the people I can't pm **

**Wolfy: It's not really a love triangle…Ryuga huh interesting …O-O you want them in a closet for ten minutes with Alec and Nile watching…There will be no rape though! This is indeed harsh and very tortures, but it will be in this story just don't know what chapter yet.**

**Guest: You want it to be a love triangle? I'll see if a lot of people request this because if it gets like almost five request for this then for sure but I'll keep it in mind. Nile and Ryuga fighting over Kyo huh maybe I might consider the idea after all still not sure yet.**

**I don't own anything besides Alec and Taylor that is better ^_^**

"Welcome back everyone to Fallenbey's truth or dare show I am your host, Alec Lance. I hope you all enjoyed the last show it was very interesting. Anyways the new torture for the contestants' beys today is that they will be dropped in a bowl of acid. I also realized something I haven't tortured the contestants so I will start to do that now. Anyways, how about we just get on with the truth or dare shall we?" I asked mischievously.

Not too long after that Taylor came to me and handed the letters over to me.

I smiled and said "Okay so our first dare is from **Wolfy **to Kyoya. She says Kyoya has to dress up in a black kitty costume including: paws, ears, a tail, a bell on his neck, and he still has his ripped t-shirt and has to have his hair down. With that being said, Taylor could you please bring Kyoya in the studio?"

"Alright I'll be back." he said.

After ten minutes they still weren't come back. I sighed and grabbed the next letter. "Since they aren't coming back let's move on to the next request.**Blackstardragon2 **said for Gingka and Masamune to take a one-thousand questions on a math test just to see who scores higher. Alright so come sit over here you two while I go get the tests."

I walked in the back room to grab the tests only to find that they were behind a million boxes! I sighed and made my way over to the boxes to find the tests.

_Now that I think about it I never put them back there._ _I wonder who put them back there. _I examined the boxes and realized I could easily slip in between them, so why not give it try. I made my way around the boxes but then I ended up falling.

"Ouch that hurt!" I mumbled.

I looked around and realized something instead of finding the tests I saw a stack of letters. I quickly looked over them and saw that one of them was a dare with Yu battling someone by the name of **Simi. **

_This sounds interesting I should send a letter to this person._ I was quickly interrupted by Gingka and Masamune both crashing through the boxes.

"Ouch that burned! Hey wait a minute what are you two doing back here! Can't you read it says staff only." I complained.

"We just came back here to check on you." Masamune said.

"You've back here for ten minutes now and Taylor was freaking out." Gingka added.

"Tch you shouldn't be worried I'm fine." I got up and got back in the studio only to be tackled to the floor.

"Alec are you alright!" I heard Taylor scream in my ear.

"I'm fine now; get off me!" I yelled. He quickly got off and I looked around only to see everyone with a scared or shocked expression. _Whoops I completely forgot I yelled at him._ I quickly got up and looked around and saw Kyoya sitting down.

"Okay now that Kyoya is here lets continue the show. So **Wolfy **wants to know everyone's reaction to this costume. Alright then Kyoya stand up while I go ask everyone. Ryuga how do you feel about this change of Kyoya?" I questioned.

He didn't respond though and was just frozen in one place. I began to poke him and say "Hey Ryuga are you alive in there? Hellloooo Earth to Ryuga what's the matter with you?"

I was about to say something else when Ryuga twitched and I noticed his nose was bleeding.

Confused I asked "Hey Ryuga your nose is bleeding is that normal? Ryuga sa-." but I was quickly cut off by Ryuga himself staring to loss his balance. I looked at him confused and noticed he seemed to be passing out.

"Oi Ryuga what the he-Eeeeeeeh!" I screamed.

I saw Ryuga fall backwards and have a huge nose bleed which somehow practically drenched me!

I looked down at myself in disgust saying "Eww, eww, eww get it off me, get it off me right now! Ahhh! It feels all icky get it off of me!" I begged.

No one seemed to want to help either so now I'm running around the studio screaming my head off.

I felt someone grab my wrist and say "Alec calm down its just blood."

"Calm down, calm down how can I calm down it's on me!" I protested.

Taylor sighed and grabbed the microphone out of my hand and let me go. With that being done I ran to the bathroom. This is so disgusting darn you Ryuga! I grabbed a wet cloth and tried to get off the blood but it wouldn't get off at all!

"Okay so how do you feel about this Gingka?" I heard Taylor say.

"I didn't know Kyoya could look so innocent!" He laughed.

"Shut up Gingka!" I heard a very angry Kyoya say. After awhile I realized more than half of the contestants were mostly laughing, but I also heard that Nile had the same reaction as Ryuga. I quickly opened the door and peeked out. It turns out Ryuga is still passed out and now Nile joined him.

I sighed and grabbed the microphone and the letters and said "Alright now that I'm not freaking out anymore let's move on. **Nameless** dares everyone to make Ryuga and Nile to have a nose bleed using Kyoya. Wait a minute they already have had a nose bleed and they are knocked out. Sorry **Nameless** this is the only thing that will work for this.

"Okay so **Won-Chan108 **sent in a truth for Kyoya that says are you in love with Gingka, you pretty much think of him twenty-four seven and you know when he is in trouble? So do you like him or something? That's it so come here Kyoya I have a new torture device that I want you to try out okay?" I smiled mischievously.

He nervously walked over to me and I placed him on a table. Taylor helped my strap him down on it, so I told him to get the machine ready that contains a laser in it.

"Okay Kyoya this is how it works if you don't answer truthfully that laser up their will move closer to you the more you lie. So, don't lie or you will be injured okay? Good now let's get started shall we?"

With that being said Taylor started the machine and the laser came on to the table.

"Alright then now Kyoya do you like Gingka?" I questioned.

"I can't stand him!" he yelled.

It turns out that he was lying because the laser moved closer.

Sighing I said "I don't mean a friend like I mean like a crush sort of thing. So do you have a crush on Gingka?"

"No I don't now get me off of this thing!" he exclaimed. Once again the laser moved towards him indicating that he is still lying.

"You're lying so tell the truth before you are burned!" I complained.

"I don't like him! Okay maybe I like him a little. Alright I have a crush on him are you happy now!" he said.

I looked at the laser and realized it was going to burn him if he lied one more time. _Let me get this straight_ _Ryuga and Nile like Kyoya, but Kyoya likes Gingka_. _What is this then who does Gingka like? This is so confusing darn it I am so confused_.

"Hello, Alec, are you alive? Come on Alec we have to continue the show now." someone said.

_Is that Taylor talking I don't even know anymore. Wait a minute the show! _I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and grabbed the next letter.

"Alright then **XryugafangirlX **askedKyoya who do you like better Benkei, Ryuga or Gingka? Also this like is like the crush like."

"What I'm not answering that! Ouch!" he yelled.

"See what happens when you don't follow the rules you get burned. Answer the question who do you like more Benkei, Ryuga or Gingka?" I said.

"I don't like any of them ouch! Fine, fine I only like one of them! I only like Gingka that way now will you get this stupid laser away from me!" he exclaimed.

I got him off and said "Now was that so hard? Anyways let's move on. This one is for Gingka from **XryugafangirlX **who would you rather kiss Ryuga or Kyoya?"

"I know one thing I would rather kiss Kyoya then Ryuga. Why would I want to kiss the enemy?" he explained.

"You have a point and you answered truthfully so let's move on this one is from **XryugafangirlX **saying Ryuga who do you think about Kyoya or Gingka? Alright then Ryuga get your lazy butt up! I yelled kicking him.

"What? Ouch what happened? Hey stop kicking me!"

"No get your lazy butt up and answer truthfully! Who do you think about Kyoya or Gingka?"

"Who do I think about? Tch, that's pretty obvious both of them."

"…What would you explain what you mean?"

"I mean that I think of making out with Gingka and having s -"

"I get it thank you Ryuga!"

He hmphed again and looked away.

_What the heck was that for? He almost said that out loud to everybody. Gah this man is so …so disgusting._

"Ignoring that let's read the next letter. This one is from saying I dare Kyoya to kiss Gingka in front of everyone. Come over here Kyoya kiss Gingka in front of everyone right now." I teased.

"What no I can't do that." He blushed.

"Why can't you." I argued.

He motion for me to come closer and whispered "He isn't gay he likes Madoka." _He likes Madoka! I completely forgot about that_! _Gosh sorry Madoka but he has to do it. _

"Sorry but that doesn't matter at the moment, so Gingka come over here."

"What you can't be serious!" Gingka yelled.

"I am serious now hurry up the show is going to end soon." I said.

Gingka went in front of Kyoya and it looked like Kyoya whispered I'm sorry but no one was sure. Kyoya got closer to Gingka, hesitated and looked at Madoka.

He sighed and said" I can't do this, I'm sorry but I'd rather have Leone destroyed then to do this."

_Wait he's backing down just for Gingka? Wow he really does care for him_

_."_Really um, ok if you say so."

Before I could leave I saw Gingka grab Kyoya and kiss him. It only lasted a few seconds before he broke the kiss and walked back to his seat. Kyoya was as red as a tomato and frozen in place.

"Didn't go exactly as requested but I'll let it pass." I said.

I looked at Kyoya and saw him faint only to be caught by Ryuga and Nile. It only lasted for awhile before they looked at each other and started to pull on poor Kyoya. Then out of nowhere Ryuga pulled out a stool and hit Nile in the face causing him to drop Kyoya. I watched as Ryuga did some sort of victory dance before he got hit in the face with a frying pan.

"Right anyways that's it for tonight ladies and gentle men I will see you next time goodbye everyone." I smiled.

**(Edited by: Bringmemisery: Sorry if you guys end up being all confused about my sister's story; it was really bothering me that her indenting was incorrect… I may have missed a few—sorry if I did. I really did a quick scan over it, so I honestly don't even know what I read o.o Anywho, enjoy!)**

**There you guys go I manage to finish it and yes my sis did edit this and she will probably never read it :D. Plus my sis might join fanfic soon yay. Anyways see you later friends.**


End file.
